1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an editing apparatus, editing method, and a program that apply an effect to a motion-image.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a technique for applying an effect such as mosaic to a motion-image, so-called “motion tracking” has been available. The motion tracking automatically tracks a characteristic object in the motion-image and applies an effect to the track of the object. With the motion tracking technique, it is possible to easily apply an effect to the object moving on the screen.